The Secret of Love
by Lianss
Summary: Lily Evans es la mejor amiga de los merodeadores. Ella es una rebelde que guarda un secreto, el mismo que James tiene. Traducción de la historia de Prongs76.


**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece nada. Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la trama de Prongs76. Yo solo lo traduzco.

**Summary: **

Lily Evans es la mejor amiga de los merodeadores. Ella no es la niña buena que todos piensan que es. Ella es la guitarrista y bailarina rebelde que todos los chicos quieren. Lily y James son más que amigos. Todos saben que están hechos el uno para el otro excepto ellos mismos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará para que estos dos confiesen sus verdaderos sentimientos? Esta es la historia de cuatro amigos que viven en tiempos de oscuridad donde la risa es la única salida. Acompaña a los merodeadores en su historia de amor y humor comenzando desde el verano del 7mo año hasta su muerte. Rated T por futuras situaciones sexuales, abuso de alcohol y mal vocabulario.

**Primer Capítulo: El Salón**

"¡Oooooh, por aquí chicos! Miren una peluquería, He estado pensando en hacerme una iluminación" dijo Lily arrastrando a los tres chicos a un edificio lleno de 'bellas señoritas' según Sirius, llamado "Hair It Is".

Estos tres chicos que siendo arrastrados por la festiva pelirroja son los 'causaproblemas' de Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, y también parte del grupo más popular de este, Los Merodeadores. James Potter: líder bromista, Sex-symbol y Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Nadie podía resistirse a sus ojos color avellana, su adorable sonrisa, su 'Encanto Potter', y ese cabello salvaje y desordenado que lo hacía parecer recién bajado de la escoba.

Sirius Black era un poco más complicado que James. Sirius era el más bueno de todos los buenos de Hogwarts, si saben a lo me refiero. También era listo, aunque no exactamente brillante. El es completamente indiferente al concepto de sarcasmo y tiene una sola cosa en mente…_Me pregunto cómo será en la cama… _Nadie podía resistirse al encanto de cachorrito que tenía Sirius. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color gris medio azul en los que podías perderte fácilmente; su suave cabello negro caía sobre sus hombros dándole la elegancia que James nunca podría lograr. Sirius era, resumidamente, el sueño de toda chica. Él era el compañero en crimen de James, durmiendo con chicas, y en detenciones.

Remus Lupin era el merodeador promedio. Él era el chico fuerte y silencioso del que todas las chicas se enamoraban. Él era el que trataba de mantener a James y Sirius a la raya, pero eso no funcionaba así que simplemente se unía a ellos. Sin embargo, Remus no era perfecto, él tenía un secreto que solo los merodeadores, Lily y desgraciadamente Snape sabían. Sus amigos no lo dejaron solo y se convirtieron en animagos por él, a excepción de Lily que no lo sabía al principio.

Los Chicos siguieron a Lily a un salón de belleza bastante elegante lleno de señoritas…

"Prongs…." Susurró Sirius.

"¿Si compañero?"

"¡Mira todas las chicas que hay!"

"Padfoot¿no puedes controlarte?"

"Uhhhh…no,"

James volteó su cabeza suavemente hacia Remus, "No hay nada que lo detenga".

Remus sólo sonrió y rió en silencio justo cuando una bella señorita con uñas bien pintadas se acerco a ellos "¿Puedo ayudarlos, queridos?"

"¡Me gustaría hacerme una iluminación!" exclamó Lily.

"Jajaja, ven por aquí cariño, chicos siéntense y esperen a su amiga. No hay nadie que los vigile desde que estamos tan ocupadas"

Lily y la joven se alejaron mientras los chicos se miraban los unos a los otros.

"¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?" pregunto Remus.

"Sí…." Dijeron Sirius y James simultáneamente con iguales rostros maquiavélicos.

"Uh oh…"

Sirius y James corrieron hasta donde se encontraban los utensilios mientras nadie veía. Remus rezó silenciosamente que no los botaran y corrió tras ellos.

"Ooooh¿Que hace esta pistola alienígena aquí?" dijo Sirius asombrado por los tratamientos para el cabello muggle.

"No Sirius, eso es un –

Sirius apuntó la 'pistola alienígena' a su rostro. Esta resultó estar conectada y Sirius apretó los botones hasta que se pusieron en Muy Alta y….

"¡Ahhhhh¡Madre mía, está caliente!" grito Sirius mientras el aire caliente de la 'pistola alienígena' le caía en el rostro haciendo que su cabello se desordenase. Sirius corrió, todavía apuntándose en el rostro, por todos lados hasta donde la cuerda alcanzara, creyendo que aliviaría el dolor.

James reía mientras sostenía unas tijeras en la mano. Remus movía su cabeza pensando _¿por qué yo¿por qué siempre yo?_ Remus desconectó el aparato pensando cómo un masculino chico de diecisiete años podía gritar como niña.

Sirius de pronto dejó de gritar por su mami cuando el aire caliente se fue. Caminó hasta Remus y James como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Hey chicos,"

James y Remus miraron a Sirius y comenzaron a destornillarse de risa. Sirius estaba muy confundido porque no entendía qué de gracioso había en decir 'hey' a sus mejores amigos. Bueno¡Sirius necesitaría mirar un espejo para saber que era tan gracioso¡Su cabello tenía la forma de una pelota al completo estilo Afro! El final de su una ves suave y hermoso cabello estaba quebradizo. Y para rematar ¡sus pestañas y cejas lucían levantadas también!

"Oigan chicos, de verdad no veo que es gracioso. Y Moony¿no me vas a decir que era esa cosa que casi me mata?"

James y Remus finalmente calmaron su risa mientras éste último cogía un espejo de mano y lo levantaba hasta el rostro de Sirius.

"Sirius, esa cosa era una secadora," dijo Remus calmadamente antes de que él y James volvieran a reír otra vez.

Sirius comenzó a reflexionar sobre eso. Cinco segundos después…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!".

"¡Mi cabello¡Mi orgullo y Gloria! Mi bebé…"

Todos en el Salón voltearon al ver que quién gritaba era el antes masculino joven. Lily acaba de terminar e iba buscarlos cuando todos se callaron…

El Salón era un desastre. El cordón de la secadora estaba alrededor de todas las cosas por donde Sirius había pasado. Habían botellas de gel, spray para el cabello, y shampoo chorreados en el piso, una de las secadoras estaba rota, y habían cabellos por doquier.

De pronto una voz se escuchó por el salón, "¡FUERA!"

Lily, James, Sirius y Remus fueron botados del salón y quedaron hechos una pila en el piso. Remus abajo, y Sirius arriba, y todo lo que se veía era su cuerpo y su cabello al estilo Afro.

Desde abajo de la pila una voz amortiguada dijo, "Buenof, yo diríaf que ef un bue comenfo paraf nuestraf vacacionef def veranof"

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora¡Listo! Terminé de traducir, jejeje. Quiero dejar en claro que este fic es creación de Prongs76 y yo solo lo traduzco porque me pareció muy divertido. Bueno primeramente la autora de este fic quiso poner a Lily de manera diferente a como la pintan en otros fics. Aquí ella es la amiga inseparable de los merodeadores y tiene una buena relación con James. Bueno, eso es todo y hasta la siguiente actualización.**

**Reviews!**


End file.
